


Téléguidé

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Point de chute [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ est assis entre son père et son oncle et se sent actuellement comme la seconde personne la plus adulte de la voiture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Téléguidé

Jane conduit, le regard fixé sur la route, les mâchoires tellement serrées que sa prémolaire droite va certainement lâcher d’un instant à l’autre.

Michael est assis à la place arrière droite, le regard tourné vers la vitre, et il ne dit rien. Vraiment rien. Il a une capacité à ne rien dire tout à fait exceptionnelle.

Lincoln est assis à la place arrière gauche, le regard levé au ciel (vers le toit de la jeep, en tout cas), et il essaye de détendre l’atmosphère. Considérant la tension dans l’expression de Jane, les épaules de Sara et la posture de Michael, on peut en conclure que ce n’est pas un succès.

LJ est assis entre son père et son oncle et se sent actuellement comme la seconde personne la plus adulte de la voiture. "Seconde" exprimant, en langage correct, qu’il n’y a pas de troisième ; "première" étant Jane qui parvient à supporter la situation _et_ à conduire dans la bonne direction.

Sara est assise à l’avant à côté de Jane (parce que Michael ne voulait pas être près d’elle, mais il voulait encore moins qu’elle soit près de Lincoln) et s’efforce de ne pas s’embarquer dans une dispute avec Lincoln. LJ trouve que Sara a du mérite. S’il était à sa place, et même en étant la seconde personne la plus adulte de la voiture, il aurait du mal à se retenir.

Lincoln raconte cette histoire sur le jour où il a voulu tirer au ball-trap ; ça ne s’est pas bien passé, pas bien du tout. C’est l’anecdote préférée de Michael, celle qui ridiculise sans doute le plus Lincoln sur trente et quelques années d’existence et qui ne manque jamais, _jamais_ , de faire réagir (voire gloser, quand il est d’humeur) Michael. Cette fois, Michael ne tourne même pas la tête pour le regarder, et Lincoln explose...

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de le lui dire ?! »

... et Sara explose...

« On allait... il allait... » Elle se retourne et agite frénétiquement les mains. « J’ai une règle de conduite : je n’embrasse qu’un frère par jour. »

... et LJ se bouche les oreilles, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il ne veut plus être la seconde personne la plus adulte de la voiture, il veut être le fils et neveu qui n’entend pas de ce genre de choses.

« Trop d’infos, trop d’infos !

\- Tais-toi, LJ ! »

Il ne sait pas trop de qui ça vient au juste, mais il penche pour une suggestion collective (moins Michael qui continue de regarder par la fenêtre).

Sara lance par-dessus son épaule un coup d’oeil à Michael, toujours silencieux et ignorant des autres occupants de la voiture, et elle commence à éprouver un certain... un certain _agacement_. Il y a eu, l’espace de quelques secondes, une mauvaise coordination des pensées et des actes de Lincoln. (La coordination de ses propres pensées et actes n’a pas été fameuse non plus, pour tout dire.) Elle ne veut rien excuser, mais elle aurait cru que Michael pouvait comprendre ça. C’est un peu la même chose que lorsqu’il lui demandé, lui, de l’attendre tout en réfléchissant à la façon de récupérer la clef de l’infirmerie, dont elle était la détentrice et gardienne : mauvaise coordination. Ca arrive.

Elle commence à éprouver un certain agacement et, dans ce genre de situation, elle est prête à presque n’importe quoi, y compris dire à Lincoln :

« Quand je pense que tu craignais que lui en parler entraînerait une discussion longue, pénible et ennuyeuse... »

Michael tourne la tête dans sa direction mais il ne dit rien.

« C’était un accident, Michael, » intervient Jane d’une voix aussi raisonnable que possible quand ce qu’elle a envie de faire en réalité, c’est les attraper tous les deux... ou peut-être tous les trois, et les cogner tête contre tête jusqu’à ce qu’ils tombent inconscients et se taisent. Et restent silencieux. Jusqu’à destination.

« Je ne comprends pas, lâche Michael, il a trébuché sur quelque chose ? »

Il parle. Pour la première fois depuis deux heures environ. C’est une victoire en soi.

« C’était vraiment un accident, Mike, plaide Lincoln. Ca aurait pu aussi bien être Jane si...

\- Hum non, annonce l’intéressée en lui lançant un coup d’oeil d’avertissement par l’intermédiaire du rétroviseur. Votre visage reste à un mètre de distance minimum du mien, notre rencontre première rencontre a suffi à me convaincre de vos talents.

\- Le sujet va souvent revenir sur le tapis ? » demande-t-il avec une exaspération qu’il estime être justifiée, dans la mesure où c’est la quatrième fois en quelques heures qu’elle fait allusion à cet incident. Elle ne lui répond pas, elle le regarde de nouveau via le rétroviseur et il comprend que la réponse est "aussi souvent qu’elle le jugera nécessaire". Ca va être un long voyage. Et à ce sujet... « Où est-ce qu’on va, au fait ? »

Michael ne laisse pas à Jane le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Si tu étais venu avec nous au lieu de faire plus ample connaissance avec Sara, tu le saurais. »

Finalement, Linc aimait autant son frère quand il restait silencieux.

« Seigneur, Michael..., commence Sara.

\- Tu n’as pas _voulu_ que je vienne, lui rappelle Lincoln.

\- Et c’est du temps libre que tu as mis à profit. »

Jane se retourne et les regarde par-dessus le dossier de son siège. Lincoln grimace : il n’est pas du genre chochotte, mais il préférerait vraiment qu’elle garde les deux mains sur le volant et les yeux sur la route, surtout quand elle conduit à 120 sur une route raisonnablement fréquentée.

« Vous savez, leur dit-elle, je crois que j’ai dans le coffre une boîte de cartouches sédatives, je m’en suis servi une fois pour endormir des grizzlis. » Du coin de l’oeil, elle devine un demi-sourire sur le visage de Sara et ajoute : « Et je n’aurai aucun scrupule à tirer également dans les fesses d’une femme, docteur. »

Lincoln ouvre la bouche et, réflexion faite, la referme sans rien dire. Il ne sait pas où ils vont, mais il sait que ça va être un long voyage.

-FIN-


End file.
